El emisario de la mala suerte
by Rivera92
Summary: Secuela del gato negro...Han pasado meses desde que la ciudad casi es destruida. todo parece regresar a la normalidad, pero nuevas amenazas llegan a la ciudad, que llevaran a nuestros heroes a otro nivel creando problemas en sus vidas personales. Que sucedera en esta nueva aventura?


**El gato negro:**

**El emisario de la mala suerte.**

**Prologo**

"**Una noche común y corriente"**

Se ve un dirigible completamente destruido. Y adentro se puede ver al Gato negro y a El Tigre amarrados por una cadena y colgaban de cabeza arriba de una caldera con acero fundido.

-Te dije que esto pasaría. –susurra el gato negro al tigre.

-Tenía cuentas que cobrar con ellos. –susurra El tigre aun molesto.

-Estaba a punto de conseguir evidencia para inculparlos de sus crímenes, y lo echaste a perder en 10 segundos. –susurra El gato negro.

-NO ME CULPES, DE TODAS MANERAS NI PEDI TU AYUDA! –susurra molesto El tigre.

-Miren los mininos se están peleando. –dice una voz femenina en el suelo.

-Acaso uno olvido su bola de estambre, jajajja. –dice una voz masculina.

Se podían ver a los hermanos águila dorada quienes se reían de ellos.

-Solo permítanme que me suelte y verán lo que les hago. –dice El tigre molesto.

-Te lo dijimos una vez el tigre, cuando estamos juntos nadie nos puede vencer. –dicen los hermanos.

-Eso puedo ver. –dice El gato negro.

-Que crees que deberíamos hacer con ellos, Carlitos –dice Carlita.

-Veamos, de un lado tenemos al chico problemático Rivera que siempre está haciendo travesuras, El tigre, podríamos inculparlo en el robo y destrucción del nuevo orfanato que se inauguro. –dice Carlitos.

-Hey es buena idea! –dice su hermana.

-Pero si eso lo inauguraron apenas ayer. –dice el tigre.

-Eso a quien le interesa, son solo intereses. –dicen los hermanos.

-Se suponen que son héroes, no deberían ayudar a los demás, sin recibir nada mas que agradecimiento de los demás. –dice El gato negro.

-Que tonterías, dices. –dice Carlitos. –Ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio, que estupidez.

-Y del otro lado, tenemos al villano numero 1, el portador de la mala suerte e inatrapable, El gato negro! –dice Carlita. –Sabes te ves mas apuesto de cerca, tienes alguna novia? –dice Carlita insinuándosele.

-Lo siento, no eres mi tipo. –dice El gato negro.

-Carlita, deja de jugar, no vez que si lo entregamos a la justicia, seremos mas famosos que cualquiera y sin olvidar la recompensa que pusieron a su cabeza. –dice Carlitos.

-Eso me gusta mucho más. –dice Carlita. -Deberíamos hablarle a la policía.

-En eso estoy hermana. –dice Carlitos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras los hermanos águila dorada discutían un plan, El tigre trataba de soltarse.

-Deberías ahorrar fuerzas tigre. –dice El gato negro.

-Y tú deberías estar preocupado, si la policía te atrapa, el jefe Suarez te hará comer camote cuando te ponga las manos encima. –dice El tigre.

-Tigre, no crees que tuviera siempre un as bajo la manga, bajo a circunstancias así. –dice el gato negro.

-No. –dice el tigre.

-Solo espera. –dice el antihéroe sonriendo.

(Mientras tanto)

Muchas patrullas movilizaban a gran velocidad.

-POR FIN SERAS MIO. –dice El jefe Suarez apretando sus puños en el volante.

-EEhh? ….jefe no cree que debería bajarle a la velocidad. –dice un policía a lado de él.

El jefe Suarez le lanza una mirada de furia, asustando al policía.

-Bueno….solo yo decía. –decía el policía.

Estaban a punto de llegar al lugar, cuando de repente de la nada aparece un chico con una señal de alto que al instante detiene a las patrullas.

-PERO QUE! ESCUINCLE MUEVETE! –dice el jefe Suarez.

El chico se acerca a la ventanilla del jefe y cuando se quita el casco se mira a Pepe Pancho.

-ESCUICLE, LLEVAMOS PRISA MUEVETE. –dice el jefe Suarez.

-Tranquilícese patrón, soy el velador del lugar, no pueden pasar por ahí, esta cerrado por remodelación que quiere decir esta rehaciendo la carretera, deben de estacionar sus autos, ahí tranquis yo los guio. –dice Pepe pancho.

-OK

El jefe Suarez es el primero en estacionarse, y cuando el segundo empieza a moverse, el chico le empieza a hacerle señales.

-Viene viene viene, quebrándose quebrandose . –dice Pepe Pacho a la patrulla, pero de repente la patrulla empieza atropellar la patrulla donde estaba aun el jefe Suarez.

-EEYy que pa….

-Venga venga venga . –dice Pepe a los otros autos y empiezan a hacer lo mismo que el segundo auto.

Las patrullas se suben unas a otras dejando atrapados a los policías.

-Ahí mero. –dice Pepe Pancho.

-OIGAN QUE CHING…PERO QUE . –dicen los policías quejándose y mas al jefe Suarez.

-QUE PASA MOCOSO, NO AVISASTE! –dicen todos.

-aauuhhgg, paso paso vamos ayy, si están viendo nada mas y nada menos a un ingeniero en optimización en espacios de carrocería y expertos en la manipulación de instrumentos volátiles de materiales textiles. –dice Pepe Pancho presumiendo.

Los policías de arriba solo se le quedan viendo.

-aayyy que importa, ahí le echas un trapazó mijo. –dicen los policías bajándose.

**(Mientras tanto con el tigre y el gato negro)**

El gato negro miraba por los alrededores y sonrió al instante.

-Que es gracioso? –dice Carlita.

-Tengo que admitirlo, engañan a todos por problemas que crean y le echan la culpa a alguien más, ingenioso. –dice El gato negro.

-Viniendo de ti es un alago. –dice Carlita.

-Fue idea de tu hermano, verdad? –dice El gato negro.

-Que quieres decir. –dice Carlita confundida.

-Porque él parece ser mas estafador. –dice El gato negro.

-Que?!, sino te has dado cuenta, yo soy la que tiene las ideas siempre. –dice Carlita.

-Enserio?, y porque siempre parece llevarse el crédito. –dice el antihéroe. –Mira por ti misma.

Carlitos se miraba en un espejo. –Oohhh muchas gracias oficiales….No fue nada! –decia él.

Carlita se quedo callada por un rato.

-ya veo quien si seria un villano….. –dice El gato negro riéndose.

Carlita golpea en la cara al gato negro.

-Cierra tu boca quieres, ni creas que me dejare engañar bato. –dice Carlita enojada. –Soy yo el que tiene las ideas, y soy incluso mas estafadora y villana de lo que el puede llegar a ser!

-Carlita, que sucede? –dice Carlitos.

Carlita molesta solo se le queda mirando a su hermano.

-NO PASA NADA. –dice Carlita alejándose de ellos.

-Que crees que haces? –dice el tigre.

-Has escuchado la frase "Divide y vencerás". –dice El gato negro.

-eeehhhhh…..claro….yo….bueno. –dice El tigre nervioso y confundido. – No hay tiempo para acertijos, que tratas de hacer?

-AAAAhhhgggg, solo espera? –dice El gato negro. –y después lee mas sobre historia.

Carlitos toma la pistola del gato negro que le había arrebatado al capturarlo y la empieza a admirar.

-Wwoooww, esto si se ve valioso. –dice Carlitos con brillos en los ojos. –Que opinas Carlita?

Carlita solo miraba a Carlitos con enojo.

-No lo se, porque no lo piensas tu?! –dice ella molesta.

-Que te pasa? –dice carlitos.

-Nada, NO ME PASA NADA!, QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE NOTAR MI GRAN EMOCION O DEBERIA DECIRTELO TAMBIEN! –dice ella aun molesta.

Carlitos solo se ponía nervioso por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Bueno pues creo que vigilare ahora a los prisioneros… para que no intenten escapar! –dice él nervioso mientras se movía.

-SI COMO SEA!

Carlitos miraba al gato negro por un buen rato.

-Esta genial no? –dice el gato negro mirando su arma.

-EEhhh

-Mi pistola, es genial no? –dice el gato negro.

-sí, supongo que sí. –dice Carlitos.

-Oye, he notado a tu hermana algo estresada, no estará pensando en dividir el equipo verdad? –dice El gato negro.

-Dividir, porque haría eso, si juntos somos imparables. –dice Carlitos.

-Bueno, tal vez porque ya le entraron los sumos de que ya puede hacerlo sola. –dice El antihéroe. –de que tal vez sea mejor que tu.

-Mejor que yo!, perdón pero es imposible. –dice Carlitos.

-Porque? Lo que he visto es verdad. –dice El gato negro. –No es verdad Tigre.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dice el tigre.

-Perdon!, pero yo soy el que actúa mucho mejor y engaña a más personas, sin mi ya nos habría descubierto. –dice Carlitos.

-Pues yo tendría cuidado, no vaya hacer que te traicione. –dice El gato negro.

-Porque habría de hacerlo. –dice Carlitos.

-para tenerlo todas las riquezas sin compartirlas con nadie y además la policía le creería mas a una chica héroe que a alguien que miente muy bien. –dice El gato negro. –no crees Tigre.

-Es verdad, a mi amiga Frida le ha funcionado siempre. –dice El tigre.

-No traten de jugar con mi mente, Soy demasiado listo, incluso mejor que mi hermana. –dice Carlitos.

Lo último lo pudo escuchar Carlita y se enojo aun más y sale hacia afuera.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices. –dice El gato negro. –Solo te dire una cosa mas.

-Que?

-Te traje algo de mala suerte. –dice El gato negro.

-Porfavor solo dices eso cuando vas ganando, y eso no esta pasando. –dice Carlitos.

-Enserio genio, me podrías también decir porque nunca viste conmigo a mi compañero Otto. –dice El gato negro.

-Tal vez no quería dar la cara. –dice Carlitos.

-O tal vez buscaba el momento adecuado para atacar. –dice Otto detrás de él.

-Que dem-….

No termino la frase porque Otto le dio un combo de golpes cercanos.

-Porque tardaste tanto, chofer. –dice el tigre.

Otto se enoja un poco.

-Estaba consiguiendo evidencia, acéfalo (Quiere decir sin cabeza) –dice Otto.

-No trates de confundirme con tu lenguaje extraño y sacanos de aquí. –dice El tigre.

-Tienes suerte de ser adoptado, si fueran familia de sangre no vería la igualdad. –dice Otto a su compañero.

Cuando los suelta, el gato negro toma su preciada pistola.

-Ahora si termino esto –dice El gato negro.

-Eso creen, ya verás. –dice Carlita apuntándoles con el laser de su nave.

-No trates de intimidar, sin tu hermano no eres tan poderosa. –dice El tigre.

-No necesito a mi hermano para acabar con ustedes. –dice carlita molesta y empieza a disparar.

El tigre y Otto esquivan los disparos, y el gato negro los bloquea con su pistola.

-Quédense quietos!. –dice Carlitas casi gritando.

-Otto ya sabes que hacer! –dice El gato negro.

Otto asienta y presiona un botón de su llavero, al instante aparece Leonore (el carro negro) y se dirige hacia el laser gigante arrollándolo y destruyéndolo.

-AAAAagghhh. –Carlita cae al suelo y aplasta a Carlitos quien despierta.

-Oye ten cuidado! –dice Carlitos.

-Pues no estorbes! –dice Carlita.

-Tu no estorbes, crees que eres mejor que yo, pues no lo eres! –dice Carlitos.

-Claro que lo soy, tu eres quien siempre te lleva el crédito por cosas que yo hago. –dice ella.

-No es mi culpa que la cámara me ame mas a mi que a ti. –dice él.

-Tu si que ereesss un completo idiota….

-Y tu eres una completa egocéntrica…..

Son interrumpidos por que el gato negro y el tigre golpean a Carlitos desmayandolo otra vez.

-No golpearían a una chica verdad? –dice Carlita.

De repente unos pulgares llaman su atención. Carlita al voltear mira a la cuervo negro y a Plata peligrosa (Frida Suarez)

-Ellos no pero nosotras si. –dice ellas.

Las chicas golpean a Carlita haciendo que perdiera unos dientes.

-uuuuy eso debió doler. –dicen los chicos.

-Como llegaron aquí? –dice el tigre.

-Otto nos llamo cuando los capturo. –dice Plata.

-Penso que podrían necesitar refuerzos. –dice la cuervo.

-Sabio mi amigo. –dice El gato negro. –conseguiste la evidencia.

-Si, todo filmado y grabado, esto si será una noticia….

(En la mañana siguiente)

Se puede ver White pantera leyendo el periódico, que decía "Hermanos águila dorada un fraude" con una foto de ellos con los dientes rotos.

-Wow, Finalmente se hizo justicia, no crees Manny. –dice Rodolfo.

Se ve a Manny, a Frida y a Zoe desayunando en la mesa.

-Si finalmente, logre vencerlos! –dice Manny.

-Pero no fue el gato negro quien hizo que los encerraran. –dice Zoe.

-Callate, este es mi momento. –dice Manny.

Entonces se mira a Axel entrar en la cocina algo desvelado.

-Buena noticia hiciste mijo. –dice Rodolfo a Axel.

-Gracias Papa. –dice Axel.

-Como estuvo tu noche, hermano. –dice Manny.

-Ya sabes, una noche común y corriente. –dice Axel sonriendo.

Fin del Prologo.


End file.
